Samuel
'Appearance' Height: '''Roughly a head shorter than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Teal green '''Markings: '''White fingers and toes '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped eyes. Iris is a pastel yellow and has a pair of red pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Simple styled pastel yellow hair reaches till his neck, has tuffs of fur on his wrists and ankles and at the end of his tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Horn - '''Has a slightly curved horn set on his forehead *'Seals''' - Has multiple seals on his body that he used for magic and abilities he did not posses naturally *'Demon form -' Demon form is suprisingly small compared to most demons. Looks like a horse with it's front legs broken and bounder to it's body. Has a horn piercing straight through his entire head. Multiple rings are embedded in his skin and attached to other vital points, setting him stuck in a bowing position with his head raised Overall clothing style: Wears a purple like shirt with golden decorations at the edges as well as a matching pair of pants. Over that wears red drapes with golden decorations as well. Has a choker made out of gold around his neck. 'Personality' Likes *Silence *Reading *Being in company of others *Magic Dislikes *Responcibilities *Feeling emotions *Emotional pain Fav drink: Doesn't need to drink and thus doesn't Fav food: Doesn't need to eat and thus doesn't Personality: *Quiet *Withdrawn *Lacks understanding of basic emotions *Complete lack of empathy (Thanks to magics) *Hard to befriend *Says it how it is, unaware how much it can hurt other people *Odd sense of morality *Socially awkward 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is able to use magic on the same skill level as arch demons Weaknesses: *Hard time estimating what the opponent will do *Relies way too heavily on magic rather than his own natural abilities Abilities: *'Soul touch -' Is able to connect people by soul to eachother (Kinda similiar to soultouch for Echidna's naturally) *'Wound transfer -' Creates a soul bond with another person. Causing all damadge that Sam takes to be transferred to the person he made that bond with *'Life steal -' Never used this ability but is able to steal lifeforce from other beings to add to his own strenght Magic: *'Magic Missle - '''Creates a bungh of arcana bolts that he is able to fire at his enemies *'Summon circle -''' Magically creates a circle to sumon Arcane beasties to fight for him, about 20% chance they can turn against him though *'Despair pit -' A magicspell he most uses when in a desperate position. Always hits it's target and sends them into a magical pocket dimension where whatever they fear is thrown at them. Is able to get broken if the person inside overwins these fears 'History' *Born to a poor family in a secluded tribe *Was raised under the tribes traditions *The tradition being that Magic was completely outlawed as were powers and those that displayed powers were to be punished *Started to develope an intrest in these things though despite everything *Often snuck off with a few of his fellow peers to a nearby city to read up on magic *Started developing his own natural abilities after unlocking them by magic *Kept this a secret completely in silence *Started sneaking around the tribehead's house to nack some of his books on forbidden magic *Managed to pull it off, read them and get them back in place without being noticed *Overjoyed with all the new things he had learned *Considering to leave the tribe to explore magic and all *Is caught in the night as he tries to sneak off and brought before the tribe's head *Turns out the tribehead damm well knew he had taken his books *Tries to plead that magic is a good thing and not something bad at all *Tribe's head reluctantly sets him up to proof it by casting a spell the tribe head tells him to or else he was to be killed *Samuel agrees instantly and is told what spell to cast, just the name and how, not what it actually does *Turns out the tribe head is a dick and litterally made Samuel curse himself in multiple ways *Uses it as a clear example as to why magic is bad and they outlawed it *Gets banished from the tribe as the curse spreads through him, pretty much killing him from the inside out, leaving him as a demon *Secondairy curse doesn't rear it's head at all yet *Tries to adept to this new life as the years pass by *In a sense losing his sanity as he sees the years pass by, any friend that he made passing on before him *Ends up casting a spell on himself to block his emotions and empathy to never feel as hurt again *Secondairy effect rears it's head as Samuel becomes more and more distant from people and mortals *Starts fading out of excistance slowly but surely *Doesn't notice till quite late on, inviseable and but a breeze for many people *Has an underlying panic build inside himself as he wanders and runs in the hopes to turn it around *Comes across a young child who still can see him *TRIES to help the child and this proofing he totes can become close to mortals again *Kinda fucks up a few times trying to help Horus due to his lost knowledge on how to people *After that does help him better as he sort of connects to him *Sees how he is handled by his family and after Sehkmet runs off, overs him a pact *A deep bond for Sam to show he still is capable of understanding mortals and connecting with them and for Horus to gain knowledge and power *Pact is made and often sets off with Horus *Notices Horus slowly slipping and doing stupider and stupider things *This including the way he handles feral demons after Discordia is summoned *Has a big fight with him, telling that he is going to kill himself with all the risks he takes and his overall behaviour *Horus in a fit of anger breaks their pact and is treatent that if he dares to rear his head near them, Horus will kill him *Is sad but accepts, knowing he can't do anything about it at all and sets off to wander, knowing that he'll end up fading again and this time for good *Been wandering the lands on his own in silence *Ends up settling in Scelus with setting up a small shop around ancient scrolls and spells 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Went from 'imaginary friend' to oopse real person * Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirin Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Alive